Le feu et la glace
by Elisys
Summary: Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses... C'est un proverbe qui s'appliquent parfaitement bien à James Sirius Potter et Elisys Duchêne... Entre amitié et trahisons, rivalités et alliances, amour et déception, James et Elisys vont avoir fort à faire pour prouver qu'ils existent au delà de leurs patronymes.


Hello tout le monde ! Oui je sais ça fait longtemps... J'ai décidé de reposter cette fiction en parallèle des mémoires d'une serpentarde et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Je ne le répeterai pas à chaque chapitre donc je le dis juste ici : Tout les lieux, personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Je revendique seulement l'existence de quelques Oc.

* * *

Elisys Duchêne et James Potter

\- Allez Elisys, sors avec moi !

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir… Non.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu es inintéressant, tu ne me mérites pas et je pourrais continuer longtemps ainsi…

Elisys rejeta ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière et après avoir mitraillé de ses yeux bleus comme la glace Jeremy Laroche, tourna les talons. Certes elleétait, de l'avis de tous les élèves de Beauxbâtons, la fille la plus jolie avec son teint de porcelaine et ses formes parfaitement proportionnées mais elle était aussi hautaine, froide, hypocrite et surtout elleprenait les gens pour ses petits besoins personnels pour ensuite les rejeter comme on jette de vulgaires Kleenex. Oui, on pouvait affirmer sans se tromper qu'Elisys était une petite princesse pourrie gâtée.

Sans un regard pour son prétendant, la désiréese dirigea vers son cours de métamorphose et s'assit au fond de la classe comme à son habitude. Elle était seule, cependant ce ne devait durer quequelques instants. Elle savait que, dans une dizaine de minutes, la plupart des filles et des garçons se bousculeraient pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le professeur Laurent n'étant pas encore arrivé, la jeune fille en profita pour se remettre un coup de gloss.

La première sonnerie retentie et aussitôt un brouhaha s'éleva dans les couloirs. Puis à peinequelques minutes plus tard, une horde d'élèves s'attroupa devant la table où la jeune fille était assise, attendant impatiemment de savoir qui aurait le privilège de s'assoir à la même table que la belle Elisys Duchêne. Les garçons espéraient secrètement être choisis car cela signifiait qu'ils n'étaient pas dépourvus d'intérêt à ses yeux. Quant aux filles, si l'une d'elle était choisie par la demoiselle cela lui ouvrait de nombreuses portes sur la haute bourgeoisiedont la famille Duchêne faisait partie.

En effet, Gontran Duchêne était l'actuel ministre de la magie français et Elisabeth Duchêne était une des plus grandes journalistes de mode du pays. Elisys était fille unique, ses parents l'ayant eue très tard, trop obnubilés par leurs carrières respectives pour songer à fonder une famille. Elisys n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait communément appeler une enfant désirée. Eh oui, M. et Mme Duchêne n'avait jamaiseu l'intention d'avoir des enfants et leur fille n'avait été qu'unaccidentaprès un gala où ilsavaient, il faut le dire,assurément abusé de la boisson.

Elisys rangea sa lime à ongle et scruta attentivement chaque élève présent autour de sa table.

\- Nina, viens t'asseoir !

Une fille avec de grosses lunettes et une acné sévèrement avancée avança timidement vers Elisys. Elle manqua de trébucher et la brune lui fit un grand sourire faussement engageant. Les autres élèves, déçus, rejoignirent leurs places et, une fois que le professeur fut entré **,** le cours commença.

\- Tu ne prends pas de notes ? demanda Nina

\- Pourquoi faire, puisque tu en prends aussi pour moi ?

Nina, telle une carpe hors de l'eau, ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois d'affilées et replongea dans ses notes la laissant fairesemblant d'écouter le cours.

Elisys était la petite chouchoute des professeurs qui vantaient à qui voulait l'entendreson intelligence et ses excellentes notes. Ce que les professeurs ne savaient pas c'est que la belle trouvait toujours une personne pour faire ses devoirs et, bien sûr, en période d'examen elle empruntait les notes des meilleurs élèves, ce qui lui assurait d'avoir son examen. Si, par hasard, elle ne l'avait pas dans une matière, son père s'arrangeait à chaque fois pour y remédier, à coup de pot de vin ou de cadeaux luxueux... Après tout, il ne refusait jamais rien à sa petite chérie.

Le dernier cours de la journée toucha à sa fin et la jeune fille gagna le petit salon de l'académie pour se détendre. Elle trouva un fauteuil sans peine et se munit de son magasine relatant la vie des peoples. Elle adorait ça ! Alors, vînt l'heure d'aller dîner. La brune alla s'asseoir à une des multiples tables rondes de l'immense réfectoire de l'académie et tandis que les nymphes chantaient, les repas apparurent. A la fin du repas la directrice, Madame Maxime se leva et déclara :

\- Mes chers élèves ! Cette année notre école participera un évènement légendaire : le Tournoi des trois sorciers qui se déroulera à Poudlard ! Seuls les élèves ayant d'ores et déjà17 ans pourront avoirle privilège d'y participer. Nous passerons l'année là-bas et ceux qui souhaitent venir doivent remplir la fiche qui sera accrochée dès demain sur le panneau d'affichage du hall d'entrée. Evidemment, une fois arrivés, je compte sur vous pour faire honneur à notre grande école !

Des murmures s'élevèrent et c'est dans un grand bruit que chacun regagna son dortoir. Elisys partageait le sien avec Ilona Dubreuil, Marie Distel et Caroline Langlois depuis sa première année. Les trois jeunes filles luivouaient littéralement un culte **,** faisant son lit, pliant ses vêtements, lui vernissant les ongles et la tenant informée des derniers potins circulant dans l'académie. Alors qu'Elisys s'apprêtait à se coucher, Marie lui demanda :

\- Tu comptes t'inscrire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, possible… On dit que les garçons de Durmstrang sont plutôt bien fichus…

\- A ce qu'il paraît, les enfants d'Harry Potter sont en train d'y faire leurs études… fit remarquer Caroline

Les enfants d'Harry Potter… La décision à prendre lui parut plus que claire, elleinscrirait son nom. Ainsi, elle pourrait voir les enfants du célèbre Héros et, qui sait, apprendre à les connaître peut-être…

°oOo°

-Eh Leslie ! Ça te dit qu'on aille à Pré-au-Lard samedi, rien que nous deux ? demanda James Potter, son habituel sourire en coin.

\- Ouais, avec plaisir, James ! répondit une jolie blonde.

\- A samedi alors !

James adressa un sourire charmeur à Leslie Walker et rejoignit son meilleur ami et cousin Fred Weasley. Celui-ci, appuyé nonchalamment au mur, lui lança:

\- Alors t'as une touche ?

\- Eh ouais ! En même temps c'est facile, j'en ai tellement qui me courent après qu'il suffit juste de choisir !

Fred rit à cette remarque. Décidément son cousin ne changerait jamais… James était beau et il le savait, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il en jouait. Il y avait toujours une bande de fille qui le suivait partout, déjà parce qu'il était très mignon, ensuite parce qu'il était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et enfin parce que son père était Harry Potter.

\- Pour en revenir à des choses plus sérieuses, tu comptes inscrire ton nom pour le tournoi ?

\- Mon père dit que c'est dangereux, il ne veut pas que je le fasse… Mais entre nous, depuis quand j'écoute ce que dit mon père ?

\- Au fait, ça te fait combien de copines depuis la rentrée ?

James réfléchit un instant et lança :

\- Une quinzaine…

\- QUINZE ?! Putain, t'abuses on est seulement le 28 septembre ! Ça te fait quoi ? Deux filles par jour, presque ?

\- Bah ouais, une le matin, une l'après-midi ! En même temps ne te plains pas ! Quand je les largue, elles viennent se consoler dans tes bras !

\- C'est vrai !

Les deux garçons arrivèrent bientôt devant la salle de cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Comme à leur habitude, ils choisirent les deux tables au dernier rang et à côté de la fenêtre. Le professeur Binns arriva et le cours débuta.

\- Celui qui s'endort le premier doit un gallion à l'autre, chuchota James à Fred

\- Tu vas perdre Potter…

\- Dans tes rêves, Weasley !

°oOo°

C'était le grand jour, Elisys terminait de préparer ses bagages, enfin Ilona était en train de lespréparer. Une fois ceci fait, la délégation de Beauxbâtons fut rassemblée dans le hall et appelée par ordre alphabétique. Elisys fut la cinquième, elle monta dans le carrosse et s'assit entre Ilona et Marie. Une fois que tout le monde eut embarquéet que Madame Maxime eut trouvé une place, les Abraxans tirant le carrosse prirent de l'élan et s'envolèrent.

Le voyage s'annonçant long, Elisys sortit le dernier numéro de Sexy Sorcière et commença à le lire. C'était ce magasine que sa mère dirigeait et elle lui envoyait toujours le dernier numéro en avant-première. En le feuilletant, elle tomba sur une lettre de son père. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et commença à lire :

Ma chère et tendrepetite fille,

J'ai eu vent que tu comptais déposer ta candidature pour le Tournoi de Trois Sorciers. Sache, Elisys, que ce tournoi est dangereux. La dernière fois qu'il a eu lieu, il y a eu un mort. Réfléchis bien avant de déposer ton nom… Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Si tu es sélectionnée, tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière. Les sélectionnés sont liés par un contrat magique. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, tu rentrerais de suite à la maison. Malheureusement, tu es majeure et par conséquent libre de tes paroles et de tes actes.

Réfléchis Elisys et fait attention à toi.

Ton père.

La jeune fille rangea précautionneusement la lettre. Il était rare que son père lui écrive ce genre de chose… Ne voulant pas faire remarquer son inquiétude à ses comparses, elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et passa le reste du voyage à contempler les nombreux paysages qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Il était près de vingt heures lorsque le carrosse atterrit dans la cour du château de Poudlard. Avec une expression d'intense mépris, Elisys repoussa violemment la tête de Marie qui était venue se caller contre son épaule pendant le trajet.

La jeune brune fut une des premières à descendre du carrosse. Elle observa quelques instants les environs en s'attardant particulièrement sur le lac noir. Ses camarades de dortoir la rejoignirent rapidement et la délégation de Beauxbâtons avança d'un pas conquérant vers le château. Arrivée dans le hall, Elisys remit rapidement de l'ordre dans sa tenue : la robe réglementaire à Beauxbâtons. Celle-ci était en satin bleu clair et une cape et un petit chapeau accompagnaient la tenue dans le même ramena ses cheveux en une queue de cheval bien lisse et, satisfaite, attendit patiemment que sa directrice revienne.

Madame Maxime réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec un homme boiteux accompagné d'une chatte hideuse aux yeux rouges. Les filles se rassemblèrent autour de l'imposante femme et elles entendirent, derrière la lourde porte en chêne, une voix annoncer leur arrivée. Affichant son habituel sourire suffisant, la jeune adolescente entra.

°oOo°

Lorsqu'on annonça que les élèves de l'académie de magie française allaient arriver, la première pensée de James fut : « Si ces filles sont aussi canons que tante Fleur, je ne vais pas m'ennuyer… » Et en effet, un coup d'œil vers son cousin lui indiqua que les deux garçons pensaient la même chose. Les françaises étaient sublimes.

\- Matte un peu le derrière de la blonde tout à droite, fit remarquer Fred

\- Pas mal, mais je préfère celui de la brune à côté, renchérit James

Les jeunes filles faisaient, à présent, face aux élèves de Poudlard et ce fut un tonnerre d'applaudissement qui s'éleva. Les acclamations et les sifflets venaient cependantmajoritairement des garçons, les filles se contentant d'applaudir deux, trois fois, par politesse. Ce fut ensuite au tour des garçons de Durmstrang d'entrer et cette fois, ce furent les filles qui crièrent tandis que les garçons, eux, se contentaient d'observer avec attention leurs rivaux. Une fois que chaque délégation eut trouvé une place, le professeur McGonagall se leva et annonça :

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Comme vous le savez, cette année, notre école accueille de Tournoi des trois sorciers ! Vous devez savoir, que les épreuves auxquelles vous assisterez sont dangereuses et c'est pour cette raison que nous avons instauré une limite d'âge. Tout élève souhaitant déposer son nom dans la Coupe de Feu doit avoir 17 ans révolus. Vous aurez jusqu'à vendredi soir pour déposer votre nom. Bonne chance à tous et n'oubliez pas de réfléchir sérieusement avant de vous inscrire. Sur ce, bon appétit.

Le repas commença et James pu à loisir, contempler les jeunes filles de Beauxbâtons, notamment une jolie brune avec des yeux d'un bleu dont James n'avait eu que rarement le loisir d'observer.

°oOo°

Alors qu'Elisys était en train de savourer son morceau de tourte au poulet à la table des Serdaigles, Caroline lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes qui la fit recracher ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche. La brune lança un regard noir à sa camarade.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle sèchement

\- Regarde à la table en face. Il y a un beau brun qui est en train de te mater…

La jeune fille suivit le regard de son amie et en effet, un garçon était en train de l'observer avec insistance. Elisys arqua un sourcil en direction du garçon, leva le menton et rejeta sa queue en arrière. Sa voisine pouffa discrètement. Caroline était ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus d'une amie pour Elisys. Les deux jeunes filles étaient issues du même monde. Les parents de Caroline travaillant respectivement comme sous-secrétaire du ministre et chef du département de la justice magique. Caroline était une grande blonde aux yeux bruns dont les plus grandes passions étaient de colporter des rumeurs et de changer aussi souvent de petit-ami que de culotte.

La fin du repas arriva bien vite et les filles rejoignirent leurs appartements dans le carrosse.

°oOo°

Lorsque James revint dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il était presque 23heures. Il adorait faire des escapades nocturnes… Cette nuit-là, il en avait profité pour finir de poser des bombabouses pour le lendemain. En arrivant au petit-déjeuner, les filles de Beauxbâtons auraient une sacrée surprise... Avant de s'endormir, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'aîné des Potter à la pensée de la blague.

°oOo°

Les rayons du soleil vinrent doucement caresser le visage d'Elisys. Celle-ci s'éveilla doucement, profitant de la lumière qui se propageait dans la chambre. Elle prit le temps d'apprécier la douce lueur matinale puis gagna la salle d'eau pour se pré boucla quelques-unes des longues mèches brunes de sa chevelure et maquilla ses yeux de manière à enjoliver son visage fin. Après avoir lissé une dernière fois sa robe sur ses jambes ciselées, elle rejoignit ses compagnes de voyage qui l'attendaient de pied fermeet ensemble ellesregagnèrent le château.

Caroline fut la première des quatre filles à pousser la lourde porte de chêne qui servait d'entrée. Elle fut donc, aussi la première à recevoir les bombabouses sur la tête. La jeune fille d'abord surprise, pesta contre l'abruti qui avait osé saccager sa robeet retourna en quatrième vitesse au carrosse pour se changer.

En passant devant le grand escalier, Elisys aperçut le jeune homme qui la fixait avec insistance, la veille lors du dîner. Le garçon descendit pour venir se placer à ses côtés. Et voilà qu'il recommençait à la fixer ! La jeune fille toisa James et avec un sifflement de profond dédain, s'éloigna. Elle trouva une place à la table des Poufsouffle et commença à déjeuner. Elle fit rapidement le tour des plats présents sur la table et arriva à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux pour elle ne prendre qu'une pomme et du thé. Si elle commençait à avoir le même régime que les anglais, elle ne rentrerait plus dans son uniforme et ce serait une catastrophe.

Voyant que Caroline n'était toujours pas revenue, elle prit une deuxièmepomme, s'empara de son sac et entreprit de chercher la salle où avait lieu son cours de potion. Voyant que Marie et Ilona n'amorçaient aucun mouvement pour l'accompagner, elle tourna les talons. Alors qu'elle prenait la direction des étages, elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités et une voix la héla :

\- Eh ! Les potions c'est aux cachots, pas aux étages.

Lentement, Elisys se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec ce maudit beau brun ! A croire, qu'il la suivait … Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et demanda avec le ton le plus condescendant qu'elle avait :

\- Comment es-tu au courant que j'ai potion ?

\- T'as laissé tomber ton emploi du temps ! Et tu as de la chance, moi aussi j'ai potion !

\- Tu m'en vois ravie ! Ironisa-t-elle

\- Allez, je t'accompagne ! Au fait, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? Et puis on n'a pas élevé les veracrasses ensemble donc ne sois pas aussi familier avec moi ! Je ne suis pas une de tes petites midinettes anglaises ! Siffla la jeune fille

\- Comment ça se fait que tu parles si bien anglais ? demanda James en ignorant superbement la réplique acerbe de la brune

\- Je t'en pose, moi, des questions ?! S'emporta Elisys.

\- Si tu le prends sur ce ton, je te laisse ! Bon courage pour trouver la salle de potion ! Salut !

Et sur ces mots, James tourna les talons et disparut au détour d'un couloir. Elisys passa les deux minutes suivantes à errer comme une âme en peine à la recherche de la maudite salle. Elle poussa un immense soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle aperçut Caroline, en compagnie d'un jeune homme roux :

\- Elisys ! Ça fait 10 minutes que je te cherche ! Je te présente Fred, mon nouveau mec !

\- C'est un plaisir… soupira la brune en toisant ledit Fred

\- Les cachots sont dans cette direction, suivez-moi !

Les deux françaises suivirent Fred et Elisys chuchota à l'oreille de son amie :

\- Roux… T'aurais pu trouver mieux…

Les deux filles suivirent Fred jusqu'aux cachots où se déroulaient les cours de potion. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps et occupèrent les seules places encore disponibles, c'est-à-dire aux côtés de James.

\- Les filles, je vous présente James Potter, mon cousin et compagnon de farce !

\- Ravie de faire ta connaissance ! claironna la blonde

\- Comment vous vous appelez ? demanda James

\- Je suis Caroline !

\- Et moi, je ne te répondrai pas !

\- C'est Elisys !

La brune adressa un regard noir à Caroline qui se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise. Le cours se déroula sans autre prise de bec et il s'avéra que les garçons étaient de véritables dangers publics en potion. En sortant de la salle, Elisys demanda à la jolie blonde :

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas restée avec ce mec ?!

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste le temps de connaître un peu le château !

* * *

Alors review ?


End file.
